


can you be a fucking man and watch heavenly sword with me

by whatisUPgaymers



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, aro-spec gordon if you squint (i am squinting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisUPgaymers/pseuds/whatisUPgaymers
Summary: *fires a gay beam from my brain to yours*
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	can you be a fucking man and watch heavenly sword with me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE I HAVE CONTRACTED BRAINWORMS

Gordon shifted away from the shoulder leaning against his own, though it ended up right back there in seconds. “Dude, don’t do that.”

Benrey grinned. “Don’t do what?”

“ _ This! _ ” He pushed Benrey’s shoulder away with a little more results. “This whole thing where you act like you’ve got a crush on me just to throw me off or something. You’re not the bad guy anymore, alright? You don’t need to get in my head like that. Just-” He waved a hand at Heavenly Sword’s title screen. “Just show me the game already.”

After a moment, he simply set his controller down. “I wasn’t, though.”

“Oh, don’t start goin’ off again about how were always a good-”

“No, not that part, I mean…” In an incredibly rare moment of embarrassment, he turned his head away. “I wasn’t  _ acting _ .”

Gordon just stared as he mulled that over. “...  _ Oh. _ ”

“Mhm.”

Things got awfully quiet. Gordon looked ahead, elbow resting on knee, chin resting on hand, fingers tapping away. Benrey, getting antsy for an answer, picked his controller back up. As they watched all the introductory stuff play out, he felt a new weight against his shoulder.

“This doesn’t mean anything, I’m just… testing the waters, y’know?”

Benrey tried to focus on the game again, just in case anything important happened. “Alright.”

After getting a bit more into the actual gameplay, Gordon squinted at the screen. “This looks  _ nothing _ like Halo.”

“I didn’t say the  _ gameplay _ was gonna be like Halo, dude. I’m talkin’ about  _ impact, _ bro. It’s supposed to, like-” Benrey froze as he felt one of Gordon’s arms wrap around his back. “It’s, uhhh… The, uhm… It’s a video game, y’know?”

“Oh my god, you’ve got it  _ bad… _ ”

He scoffed and gave him a shove, light and playful. “Oh, like you’re only figuring that out  _ now? _ Fuckin’... stupid.”

“Can you blame me, man? It seemed pretty outta nowhere.”

“I mean, it wasn’t, but okay.”

“Wh- hang on, what’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“Huh? What’s what mean?”

“You-” Gordon smiled and shook his head. “You’re such an asshole, man.”

“Hey, what about you, bro? You seem to be getting pretty, uh…” Benrey glanced towards where his arm disappeared behind his back. “Comfortable.”

“... Shit, man, I don’t- oh, you just got a game over.”

“Ah, fuck, hang on…”

Things tapered out into a silence wrapped in clicking buttons and various sound effects. After a while, Gordon scratched at his beard. “Wait. How’d you let  _ that _ happen?”

“What, dying? I’m kinda distracted by your, uh,  _ everything _ right now.”

He cleared his throat but made no attempt to retract his arm. “Okay, I get that part, but I’ve seen you do some  _ wild _ shit before. Couldn’t you have just… done something about it?”

“You want me to cheat at video games? That’s kinda fucked up, Gordon.”

Snorting, he batted at Benrey’s arm. “Shut the hell up!”

“Why don’t you make me, pussy?”

He turned his gaze to Benrey and was met with the bare minimum of a shit-eating grin. “Actually, y’know what?” He cupped his face in his hands. “Fuck it.”

He’d planned on making the kiss quick, probably even on just the corner of the mouth. Especially since it was spurred by, you know… a joke. From  _ Benrey. _ But it stirred something around in his heart, and  _ goddamn _ did Gordon want to get a halfway decent grip on what was going on in there before things could get awkward. Though, wait, if he thought wrong, wouldn’t a kiss just make things awkward, too? Oh, jesus, is overthinking this making the kiss  _ itself _ awkward? Yes. Yes, it is.

They pulled apart, and both their brains started churning away. Gordon opened his mouth first. “I- Okay. Damn, that was a  _ lot _ nicer than I expected.” Mere seconds later, he grimaced. “God, your lips are  _ hella _ chapped, though,  _ ugh! _ ”

“... Wait, you felt my lips?”

“Yeah, that’s… kinda how kisses work.”

Benrey’s eyebrows flew up. “ _ Oh, _ shit, we just kissed?”

Gordon creased his eyebrows together and smiled. “Do you just leave your brain going at half power or what?”

“... I.” Benrey flopped back against the couch, hiding his face in his hands.

“What, are you  _ actually _ embarrassed or something?”

“Mmph.”

“You’re the one who started trying to mack on me first, man, I dunno what to tell you.”

He made just enough of a gap in his hands to speak. “I didn’t think you were ever actually gonna do it  _ back, _ dude.”

“Well… think again, I guess.”

After a moment, Benrey moved his hands to rest on his chest. “How’re you doin’, though, huh? Was that more ‘testing the waters?’ Or are you done scientific methoding this shit yet?”

That was an  _ excellent _ question. “... I dunno, man, I think I could use a bit more data. Maybe you could take me out for ice cream some time.”

“I’m lactose intolerant you fuckin’... slut.”

Gordon snorted. “Alright, something else, I guess?”

“Game Stop.”

“Absolutely not.”

“ _Booooooo._ ” He carefully sat back up. “For real, though, if you’ve got at least, like, a one to five scale or anything, I’d love to hear it. Like… on those, uh, personality quizzes. Myers Bitches…?”

There was something soft about his tone that definitely caused one feeling or another. “Y’know, I never thought I’d say this, but…” He placed a hand over one of Benrey’s. “I’m thinking it’s at  _ least _ a solid three or four.”

“... Nice.” He picked his controller back up, awkwardly navigating the menu one-handed. “Don’t worry, I paused it mid-kiss.”

“Oh, what, were you worried about the game  _ while _ I was kissing you?”

“Yeah, man, I dunno what else you expected from a dude covered in cheese dust.”

“I’m changing my answer to a one.”

“No, wait-”


End file.
